Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150119202501/@comment-24796133-20150120204314
Back in Munich, I'm on the roof once more. It seems to be my favourite place now. If you'd asked me three weeks ago whether i thought I'd be going to Iraq soon, well, I'd have called you mad. Now it seems like the only sensible option. Everything changes I guess. I haven't met with any of the others yet, I'm not even sure whether they'd talk to me. I'm more of an outsider now than I've ever been before. Hell, I may even be my own species for all I know. No doubt Cross has told them the situation. Zoe is still in Paris, it's far too dangerous to move her in her condition. The guilt hasn't faded, not even an inch. I'm hoping for a meeting with Ghost, but he doesn't seem to be showing up. I need some guidance right now. I'm being thrown into a warzone with no help, my only lead a transmitting station and the info I learnt in Paris: the mutants, the mark, and the bomb. They got that bomb from somewhere, someone is supplying them with the equipment. I will not decline though, I doubt I'd even have a choice but I don't want to decline, I want to find the people responsible for killing so many. I hear the door to the roof opening, a figure coming on to the roof. I risk a look round. Jacob. He has a tablet in his hand, and he passes it to me, taking a seat on the floor. He has a video loaded up. It's the report on the Paris attack. Why is he showing me this? He speaks up. "Cross told us what happened, every bit of it. You took her into the fight and got her pretty much taken out, you couldn't stop them, you screwed up massively. And now you're being sent to the Middle East. What the hell were you thinking?" His tone is quiet but demanding. I can't reply to him immediately, guilt is wracking my body. "This is bigger than you think mate, there are some things I've gotta get my head round. I have no idea why I did it, some stupid voice in my head told me to. But even though I screwed up, I learnt some stuff, it's all confusing as hell, but I know it's important. I've gotta find this guy, and all his followers." Jacob stays silent for a second, then speaks: "Look mate, I know you didn't mean this, It's all screwed up. But I do know one thing for certain: those bastards hurt one of my friends, if you're gonna go hunting them I'm coming with you, no arguments." I am far more relieved at this than I let on. Going to a war alone, even for me, was scary thought. At least I'll have one more madman on my side now. I nod at him, and he gets up and walks away, leaving me with one more comment. "Remember, we're in this together. No way I'm letting you have all the fun. But no secrets, if we're doing this we gotta trust each other, it's the only way we'll survive." He's right. If I trust anyone round here it's him, certainly not Quantum. Something screams wrong about them. They knew the Paris attack was coming, why didn't they have troops stationed at the tower, or better shut it off? They could find us somehow, but not them. It all seems too unrealistic, too planned. It must be paranoia, but instinct tells me not to trust them. I won't argue with my instinct, even if that is just as questionable as Quantum. Confusion, that's what rules my brain now. But always underneath it, the anger, always there, always brewing, just waiting to be released.